That Missing Piece
by cinnamonvainilla
Summary: AU. After several rough years of being a young, single father, Kurt's life look like it's finally perfect: He's got his friends and family, a successful job in the city of his dreams and a sweet little angel to come home to...if he only had someone to share it all with... Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people nice enough to give this story a shot. I just wanted to say that even though I've been lurking around this page for some time this is my first published fanfiction (yes, there are a couple of others hidden at the back of my metaphoric closet****) so please bear with me and try to be kind; of course a****ny advice is always well received. I accept constructive criticism (given with the purpose of helping me become a better writer) but please avoid flames or rude comments - respect, people!**

**Thanks for giving this story a chance, I promise I'll try and make it worth your time and support.**** I apologize in advance for whatever spelling or grammar mistakes I might make, I try my best but I'm not perfect. **

**If you've got any comments, questions, suggestions or whatever you can always review or PM me. Read, enjoy and (hopefully) review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kurt breathed out and exaggerated sigh as he checked the fourth message Lindsey, his personal assistant, had sent him in the last ten minutes. There was some sort of emergency in the office and she was desperately trying to handle it without him there.

_Just my luck_, he thought. Kurt would usually be there to fix whatever the big emergency was at the time but some intern had broken the coffee machine that was the lifeline of over 80% of the employees at Hummel's and it had yet to be replaced so Kurt's caffeine addiction had to be fulfilled elsewhere.

Normally Lindsey, or some other intern if she was busy, would be the one to leave the comfortable building and make her way between the ever-crowded New York streets to _Bruns –_a small coffee shop near the office with one of the best coffees in the city– but today had been a hard day.

Carole had called early in the morning to inform him that Jace had been feeling a little ill. It was nothing serious, she quickly assured him once she realized he was about to go into full blown panic, she had checked him over quickly and concluded it was just a side effect of spending so much time outside playing with Uncle Finn who had conveniently stopped by that day. She had kept him resting inside the house and he was as good as new, but she still felt he should know about it. She shot down all of Kurt's ramblings about leaving work immediately and picking up his son knowing Kurt had an important meeting that day and it was really nothing serious.

Kurt finally agreed, but his thoughts kept getting him distracted and tense which had resulted in a spilt coffee cup, an annoyed Lindsey who kept repeating everything she said three times and more than two crying employees (at which Kurt had snapped with very little provocation). If things continued like this, the meeting would undoubtedly end in disaster. Some fresh air and a call to his son would clear his mind and make Kurt feel better.

Jace had only just gotten chickenpox this last weekend and had been staying with his grandparents the entire week since the preschool ordered a mandatory 9 days of seclusion form all of the other infants to avoid the spread to other kids and Kurt couldn't just miss an entire week from work, especially so close to releasing the winter line.

He dialed the all-too-familiar number of his parents' house and before it could ring for a third time he hard Carole's cheery voice, "Hello darling."

"Hi, Carole, how's everything going?" he asked finally seeing the coffee shop in the distance.

"Everything's great, dear. Your dad's watching a game with Jace and I was just about to prepare some snacks," she answered.

"That sounds good, mind if I talk to him for a minute?"

"Sure, honey, I'll see you later," she said and Kurt could hear some movement that indicated she had left the phone on the table and gone fetch his little boy.

"Hi, Daddy," he heard his four-year-old say happily.

"Hello, kiddo, how are you?" Kurt asked in his best tone of voice.

"Good. Uncle Finn came to play with me today. I felt a little woozy after that but Grandma gave me cookies and apple juice!" he said excitedly.

"That's great, kiddo, Grandma tells me you're watching TV with Grandpa?"

"Yep! Baseball. It looks really fun, Daddy," he said and he could almost see his son bouncing and he retold him all about playing with Uncle Finn, having cookies and apple juice, and watching the baseball game with Burt deciding that he would learn to play as soon as possible.

"Well, I'm happy you're having fun, sweetie. I'll pick you up later as usual, be a good boy and give Grandpa a hug for me, yeah? I love you, baby."

"Love you too, Daddy!" he said and promptly hung up leaving Kurt with a face-splitting smile on his face.

Next he decided to finally deal with Lindsey as one more text reached him. He started typing back furiously; barely noticing his surroundings as he pushed the door of the coffee shop open and went to wait in line. When it was his turn he absentmindedly asked for his usual Grande Non-Fat Mocha and handed the boy behind the counter his money telling him to keep the change. He took his coffee cup and was about to leave when he crashed into something…or more like someone really.

This man had been talking on his phone and had let out some expletives when Kurt's scalding coffee had hit him all over his chest. With a quick "let me call you back" to whomever he was talking to, he put his phone away and took one of the many napkins Kurt was frantically thrusting at him while stammering apologies.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, I swear. Oh god, does it hurt much? I'm really, really sorry. I'll be happy to pay for the dry cleaning…or maybe I could buy you a new shirt. I'm really sorry!"

"Hey, HEY! It's okay, it was an accident. It's okay," he said grabbing Kurt's trembling hands in his and looking at Kurt directly into his eyes. Kurt stopped his apologies and stilled his movement and nervous trembling but the embarrassed flush of his cheeks remained. The man found it absolutely adorable. It stood out against his pale skin. Skin that looked smooth and flawless. And his eyes, his eyes were a combination of blues and greens and grays with hints of gold that was just perfect. The man proceeded to really look at Kurt's face now, with styled chestnut hair, high cheekbones, strong jaw and soft-looking pink lips.

The man could see Kurt examining his face just as thoughtfully and wondered if he like what he saw as much as he did. Kurt definitely did. Olive skin, defined jaw, kind hazel eyes and a mop of well-defined curls made Kurt swoon on the spot. The moment was broken when a girl in uniform appeared with a mop, obviously about to clean Kurt's coffee.

"My –uh– my name is Kurt. Hummel," Kurt quickly said straightening up.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Blaine Anderson," the man –Blaine– said with a dapper voice.

"A pleasure. Please let me buy you a cup of coffee, you know, as a way of saying sorry. And I meant it about the dry-cleaning," Kurt said.

"Well, I'll say yes to the coffee but don't worry about the shirt, it's alright."

Kurt turned back to the same guy behind the counter, "Another Mocha for me and…"

"A medium drip," Blaine filled in. The cashier took Kurt's money and handed him the coffees. Kurt handed Blaine the medium drip and kept the Mocha for himself thanking the kid.

"Well, I should get going. Once again, sorry about the shirt," Kurt told Blaine hurriedly resisting the urge to ask Blaine for his number or invite him on a date. There were many things preventing him from acting on his desires, was Blaine even gay? If he was, would he even be interested in Kurt? Surely someone as good-looking and polite (as well as well-off economically speaking if his designer clothing was anything to go by) wasn't single…And then, of course, was Kurt's most important reason, Jace.

"Wait!" Blaine suddenly yelled. "Please," he added. So Kurt stood there as Blaine one again pulled out his phone. "I don't want to assume anything," he started, "but if you're interested maybe I could repay you the gesture and invite you for a cup of coffee tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Kurt's thoughts went into fast-forward. He shouldn't agree. Blaine didn't seem like the type of guy to go for a one-night stand; his coffee date would most certainly involve talking and getting to know each other and all of that pointed towards a romantic relationship and Kurt knew better than to get involved in a romantic relationship after what had happened with Adam. But…Kurt was a romantic at heart, he'd always been. Since he was very young, he dreamed of this perfect guy who would be the perfect gentleman, wooing him and making him feel loved, the guy he'd marry and spend the rest of their lives together. They would give each other pet names and be that adorably sickening couple all their friends talked about. They would get their own place, have kids and even buy a cat. No, not a dog. Kurt was a cat person so they were having a cat.

Unfortunately things hadn't turned out quite like he had planned when he was young. Kurt was a responsible adult now, he had been for some time now, and knew his desires were always next to Jace's needs and wants.

So he really shouldn't agree.

But it had been so long and while Kurt knew Jace loved him (and Kurt loved his son more than absolutely anything in the world), Kurt needed to be loved by a man. He needed to feel cared for, to go on a date or two, to be wooed because somebody actually liked him for who he was…he could hardly get that from one-night stands he met at a gay bar when he finally cracked and went looking for some company.

He wouldn't let it get far, he promised himself. Only a coffee date or two, perhaps a lunch or dinner but it would be something casual, he was not going to risk his son again. Never again.

"Okay," he found himself saying.

"Great!" Blain exclaimed, oblivious to all of Kurt's troublesome thoughts. "Say tomorrow at, uh, 11? That's my lunch break but if it doesn't suit you I can move it," he assured.

"Eleven sounds good," he said. Smiling as he typed his number in Blaine's phone and dialed so that he would have Blaine's too.

"Okay then," Blaine said cheerily. He looked hesitant for a moment before pulling Kurt for a hug and leaving the shop. Well, Kurt's mood had definitely improved for his meeting.

* * *

**So? Please leave me your thoughts; I think I'll die out of sheer nervousness! **

**Until next time, cinnamonvanilla.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was blown away by the response this story had; thank you, lovelies! Cyber-hugs and kisses for you all.**

**News Flash! This chapter is unbeta-ed but that will soon change since the lovely BleedingHeartsBeFree has offered to take this story under her wing. Yay!**

**Without further ado...Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Glee or its characters (which is just too bad but, sigh, nothing I can do about it).**

* * *

At exactly 10:57, Kurt arrived to _Bruns_ and saw Blaine sitting in a table by the back sipping on a cup of coffee while another one rested on the table next to a plate of biscotti. Kurt took advantage of the fact that Blaine was sitting with his back towards the door and hadn't seen him arrive yet to really look at the man this time.

He was on the short side, Kurt noticed. Not abnormally short, of course, but definitely a couple of inches shorter than Kurt. He was wearing a suit today and Kurt could appreciate the fine design and almost perfect fitting to Blaine's body. It was hard because of the layers, but Kurt could see the defined muscles of his arms. His hair was heavily gelled and, while he still looked very handsome, Kurt decided he preferred him with his curls loose. Realizing that he was looking like a creep, standing by the door ogling the man for several minutes, he made his way to the table.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Blaine smiled and offered him the seat across the table with the coffee cup.

"Something important happening today or did you just dolled up for me?" Kurt teased taking a sip form his coffee. Non-fat mocha. _He remembered my coffee order_, the thirteen-year-old girl inside of him squealed.

"Well, of course! After you agreed to meet me for this magnificent feast," he said pointing to the biscotti in the middle of the table, "I knew I had to be dressed to the nines."

And after some more, light-hearted joking, the really got talking about themselves and beaming every time they found something they had in common. Blaine was CEO of a record label and he had had a very important meeting today which explained the suit. Kurt told him about being a designer and Blaine had admitted, with a blush, that he owned more than a couple of his clothes.

"_I honestly didn't know it was you who designed them, I never saw the designer just the clothes. Then again, how many Kurt Hummels could there be in New York, right?"_

They raved about their childhoods and teenage years since they were both originally from Ohio. Lima and Westerville weren't that far one from another. They gushed over their mutual love for Vogue, Marion Cotillard, fashion, singing, dancing, musicals, Disney (the princesses especially) and reality shows.

The date only came to an end when Kurt's phone had gone off and it had been Lindsey asking his whereabouts since he had been gone "for a quick coffee break" three hours ago. Blaine had blushed and apologized to Kurt for "taking so much of his precious time" and confessed he didn't have to be back at the office until five and thus, had lost track of time.

"I had a really good time," Blaine said eagerly as both men walked towards the door.

"Yeah, me too," Kurt agreed fondly.

"Maybe we could do it again some other time?" Blaine proposed timidly.

"Oh, yeah. I'd like that. Another coffee?"

"Well, seeing how this could hardly be considered a coffee date anymore, maybe you'd like to step it up? Dinner, perhaps?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"No," Kurt said sharply out of instinct mostly. He couldn't do dinner with Blaine because he always did dinner with Jace and whenever he didn't it was because something of the utmost importance had come up. A second date with Blaine, no matter how good it might be, did not qualify as something of such importance. Blaine's face crumbled and he looked like a kicked puppy making Kurt feel guilty as hell. "I mean, I can't do dinner. I'm usually busy at that time. But, if you'd like, we could have lunch together," he offered.

Blaine smile returned and he nodded immediately. He said he had something at work so he wouldn't be available the next day but he'd love to see him the day after that, Friday. They agreed to text each other to figure out the details later on and, like the day before, Blaine hesitated when it was time to go their separate ways but finally kissed his cheek before walking away leaving Kurt standing there with a dumb smile on his face.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

"Ok, spill. Now," Wes, one of Blaine's best friends, demanded the moment Blaine walked through the door of the apartment they shared.

"Excuse me, Wesley, but what are you talking about?" Blaine asked uncertainly genuinely ignorant of what Wes meant.

"It is the second day in a row you've been smiling non-stop, being all cheerful and happy. Not that you aren't like this always, but you're practically skipping nowadays," he said with both his hands on his hips staring Blaine down like he was a small child or something.

"You're seeing things," Blaine said blushing. Wes simply continued to pierce him with his stare. "Fine, okay, I give. I met a guy," he confessed.

"WHAT?"

"Yesterday, at the coffee shop, you know, _Bruns_, he spilt his coffee over my shirt and bought me coffee as an apology. I invited him for a coffee date which took place today and those were the three best hours of my life," he said dramatically. Wes raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe that's a little bit too much. But I did have a wonderful time! Wes, he's perfect. We have so much in common and I enjoy spending every minute of my breaks with him," Blaine sighed dreamily.

"Blaine, you do realize this is barely the first date, right?" Wes asked carefully, worried that his friend was already getting to deep. That has always been a problem with Blaine, he tended to fall too hard too fast and it usually led to heartbreak for the man. Wes didn't want that to happen again.

"I know, I know, Wes. I'm just telling you I enjoyed his company and will be taking him out for lunch Friday. I promise I'm not going to propose to the guy next time I see him."

"Pinky promise?" Wes teased, relieved that Blaine was at least trying to take this at a normal pace.

"Shut up, you jerk," Blaine answered throwing a cushion towards his head which he skillfully ducked.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

"Come in!" Carole yelled as she heard the doorbell ring right on time. "Hello, sweetie," she greeted Kurt hugging him

"DADDY!" Kurt heard Jace's voice before feeling the weight on his legs of someone tackling him into a hug.

"Hello, baby. Did you have fun today?" he asked Jace messing his shaggy blond hair.

"Lots! I made a drawing," he announced proudly.

"You did? Can I see it?" Kurt asked sweetly and Jace nodded eagerly before darting towards wherever he had left his drawing.

It wasn't long until he returned, clutching in his little hand a picture with two stick men. One was tall and had something brown on his head which Kurt assumed was his hair, and the other was smaller with yellow hair. They were holding hands and smiling. It warmed Kurt's heart.

"Wow, that's some impressive piece of art you have there, kiddo. It definitely deserves to be placed on the fridge, don't you think?" he asked. Jace nodded and giggled as Kurt carried the little boy ready to take him home.

He had already gotten more than enough help looking after Jace from his parents while he studied, graduated, and worked to create his own line with the help of many designers who had seen Kurt's talent and had helped him launch his own line. With him being his own boss, he had flexible work hours, the possibility of working from home if really needed and manage his time as he saw fit.

Kurt spent Mondays to Thursdays working since early morning until the evenings just in time to pick up Jace from preschool at 6. Fridays he would leave earlier, though, since the pick-up time at the preschool was moved to 3 and then he would enjoy the entire weekend with his little boy. Whenever he couldn't look after him, his parents always offered to look after the little guy, though.

Father and son said goodbye to Burt and Carole and left home where a new drawing was placed in the fridge and held by a Mickey Mouse magnet.

* * *

**Thoughts? Leave them through a review, please!**

**Bye-bye, ****cinnamonvainilla.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I have little to say except thank you all for your favorites/alerts/reviews. They make me smile and encourage me like nothing else.**

**Also, this story is now betaed by the awesome BleedingHeartsBeFree. Thank you, hon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Glee. Nothing. Nada.**

* * *

Lunch had gone marvelously.

Kurt had found himself getting all worked up Friday morning about his outfit, his hair, his shoes and every single detail of his appearance. He had even spent an extra 15 minutes on his morning moisturizing routine. He didn't want to admit he was doing all of this because of his date with Blaine. It's not like it was the first one, of course, but the first one had been just a coffee date. This was _lunch_. In the end, he was satisfied with his reflection. His dark wash skinny jeans, a simple button up white shirt, gray vest, and vintage dark gray Doc Martens made him look stylish yet casual enough for lunch.

He had made breakfast for Jace and himself, grabbed both their bags (Kurt's filled with important papers and his ever-present sketchbook, and Jace's full of toys and other things to keep him entertained) and drove Jace to his parents' house.

"Take care, baby," he had said before placing a kiss on Jace's nose and hugging the little boy.

"Okay Daddy, see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Remember to obey Grandma and Grandpa and don't scratch even though it itches, ok? I love you!"

He received a text from Blaine telling him to meet him in front of _Bruns_ at 11, and he would drive them from there.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Blaine hadn't been much better. He mostly fretted over the state of his hair before finally leaving it natural-looking but with enough product so that he wouldn't end up with broccoli hair. Wes had not wasted the opportunity to tease him mercilessly about wanting to look pretty for his Kurtie, but he had finally shut up when Blaine had threatened with showing Maria, a girl he was currently seeing but wasn't in a serious relationship with just yet, a lot of embarrassing pictures from when they were kids if she ever decided to visit.

As it turned out, both men had had the best of times. The company was nice (not to mention good-looking), the food was delicious, and the conversation seemed to naturally flow. It had started with easy small talk (How was your week? Everything okay at work?) and quickly turned into an interrogation of favorites (favorite color, animal, food, movie, song…) until they ended up talking about more personal things like their families, their coming out of the closet, Kurt's mother's death…really the only topic that was neglected was Jace.

It was not that Kurt was ashamed of his son or anything; it's just that Kurt refused to mix his budding relationship with Blaine with his life with Jace. Jace was something precious and that boy needed constancy. He'd been told many times by different pediatricians, by his parents, and by the parenting books he had home, that it was exactly at this age when kids started to really rely on routines and stability and Kurt would be damned if he endangered that with something as recent and unstable as Blaine.

Besides, it wasn't like this thing with Blaine would actually last long or turn into something serious. He had promised himself it wouldn't when he accepted Blaine's first invitation and he intended to keep that promise.

So when Blaine had asked if he was busy next Wednesday for lunch, (Kurt had a feeling that he had wanted to ask him to dinner but didn't want to be rejected again) Kurt really should have ended everything. He wasn't being fair to Blaine, leading him on like that…but Kurt had always been a little on the selfish side, and he just didn't want to let go of this boy that was slowly starting to worm his way towards Kurt's heart.

This wasn't helped at all by Blaine whom, by the end of their date, after he had driven him to Hummel's, opened his car door for him, walked him to the main entrance, and had finally kissed him on his lips.

They seemed to just fit. Like two pieces of a puzzle that are meant to be together. It was a sweet kiss, definitely romantic. There were no tongues or anything that heated, but it wasn't an innocent peck either. It was like that perfect kiss they always showed at the end of the movies when the boy and the girl finally realize they were meant for each other all along and kiss.

They had gone on two other dates since then, despite Kurt's better judgment. For their fourth date, Blaine had taken them to an art gallery that was displaying some paintings from one of Blaine's favorite artists, and then they had lunch in the small cafeteria of the gallery. For the fifth one, Kurt had organized a picnic for them to eat after a romantic stroll through Central Park, despite the cool November temperatures.

It was after Kurt agreed to Blaine's invitation for dinner Saturday evening that he truly realized just how deep in he was. He recalled all of their dates, the flirty text messages they had started sending each other sometime after their third date, the way he constantly found himself thinking about Blaine regardless of the fact that he had only been seeing the man for a month…and now he had agreed not only to dinner, but dinner on a weekend which were the three days. Three days he cherished the most because it meant family outings with his parents and friends and, of course, Jace.

This had gone too far and Kurt was determined to put a stop to it…but what kind of jerk ended something like this over the phone? He would do it at dinner, he decided; he would tell Blaine he had enjoyed their time together but it was over. He had to do it before he completely fell in love with this guy and it ended up hurting more.

He wouldn't tell him about Jace, of course. The last thing he needed was for Blaine to completely break his heart with the rejection that every guy had showed when they eventually found out about Jace. Some out right turned on their heels and left, the more decent ones at least thought of a lame excuse as to why they had to leave and he never heard from them again. All except for Adam of course; he had done something much worse.

Determined to at least go out with a bang, he dressed impeccably. He coiffed his hair to perfection, and grabbed a white dress shirt, a formal gray blazer, dark blue tie with small royal blue pattern, and a dark army green pocket square to get that formal and sophisticated look before dressing the outfit down a little by pairing it with dark blue loose skinny jeans and shoes a couple of shades darker than the pocket square.

Meanwhile, Blaine was also rummaging through his closet to find the perfect thing to wear. First of all, because he cared about fashion and his appearance, but mostly because Kurt was all about how one dressed, which was perfectly understandable and completely not-shallow considering he was one of the favorite upcoming designers of the decade. And for what he had planned, it was of great importance that he looked his very best and Kurt was entirely content with him…he was asking Kurt to be his boyfriend.

Wes found it amusing he was worrying so much. "He's been dating you for a month now, Blainers. I think it's pretty clear he wants to be with you," he had said. But Blaine knew better. It's not that Kurt didn't seem happy with Blaine, but he sometimes felt like Kurt was holding something from him. Sometimes he'd cut himself in the middle of a sentence as though he had been about to say something he shouldn't have. He always seemed to think and word carefully what he wanted to say. Sometimes he got so lost in thoughts that Blaine had to lightly shake his arm to bring him back. Sometimes he seemed to pull away when they did something a little too intimate or talked about certain topics. There was also the fact that out of the five dates they have had, four of them had been planned and proposed by Blaine. _Even today's dinner was my idea_, Blaine thought. Kurt just seemed to always have excuses as to why they couldn't meet on a certain day or time or place. All in all, sometimes it seemed to Blaine that Kurt didn't really want this, didn't want _them_.

* * *

**Am I the only one sensing a long talk right around the corner? Review if you please!**

**Cyber-hugs, cinnamonvianilla.**

**PS. Thoughts on Finchel? I've always liked them but I'm just now trying to decide if I consider them endgame or not. Let me know your opinions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've been drowning with schoolwork, final projects, exams, work...real life, huh? ****Anyways, I'm committed to this story (and to all of you lovely readers) so I finally got this chapter done. (:**

**Quick thanks to my beta ****BleedingHeartsBeFree; ********she'********s** great and ******so lovely!********************************  
**

**********************Now go ahead, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Remember that I don't own Glee or it's characters.********  
**

* * *

Blaine got to the restaurant early so that he could already be there by the time Kurt arrived. When he saw him his breath caught in his throat. He looked fantastic. He pulled Kurt's chair for him before sitting down himself and ordering some wine.

"Kurt, you look…amazing," Blaine said, slightly breathless.

"Thanks," Kurt said blushing. "You look pretty dashing yourself, mister."

They made small talk about random things until the waiter came to ask if they were ready to order. Blaine ordered a medium-well steak with salad on the side, and Kurt decided to spoil himself and ordered a plate of Mezzelune. He was about to end the best thing he'd had in years other than Jace, so he deserved to indulge into the millions of calories that would be in his pasta.

"So, you'll never guess what happened to me today," Blaine said once the waiter left.

"Should I even try then?" Kurt asked playfully. "Um, somebody finally pointed out your bowtie obsession? I mean seriously, Blaine, I like bowties as much as the next gay man, but bright pink bowtie with black and white striped shirt and green suspenders, seriously?" Kurt started rambling remembering Blaine's picnic outfit which was much more fun and casual than his usual attires.

"Hey! You wore a bowtie that time to the gallery!" Blaine exclaimed, playfully offended.

"Well yes, but mine was classy and matched the rest of the wardrobe impeccably," sniffed Kurt jokingly.

"_Anyways_," Blaine continued, "that was not what happened. This guy came to the label today - I'm usually not there when they actually record or anything - and I'm minding my own business in my office, and there's this scratching noise in my door. So I just sit in my chair, puzzled, until I hear it again. So I stand up and open the door, and this adorable black lab looks at me with gorgeous eyes before pushing past me and into my office happily yapping and chasing his own tail," Blaine recounts and Kurt can't help but smile when he sees Blaine's child-like face full of childish excitement.

"A puppy got into your office? How did that happen?" he asked, now genuinely curious.

"Well, next, I hear a little boy's voice calling for 'Choo,' and this six-year-old boy walks past me as well and grabs the little puppy who immediately starts licking his entire face. It was so adorable, Kurt!" he exclaimed.

"A kid? What was _he_ doing there?" Kurt asked bewildered, thinking of Jace running around in some stranger's office.

"Well the guy I was telling you about brought him. He was his son and apparently the mother had something to do, and there was no one to watch the little one. So he had to bring him, and he refused to leave Choo alone so he called the label and they told him that it was okay if he brought them but they apparently got bored and decided to explore the building instead," Blaine said shrugging. The waiter arrived with their food and asked if there was anything else they needed. When receiving a negative he wished them "bon appetite" and left to another table.

"In the end the poor guy was sputtering excuses and trembling like a leaf probably thinking I would end his contract or something but after I reassured him, everything went back to normal," Blaine said taking a bite of his steak and slightly moaning at the taste. "It led me to an epiphany, though," he said after swallowing and Kurt had to snap out of the trance he had been after hearing Blaine's moan.

"Yes?" he choked out.

"I'm getting one," he announced.

"You're getting a puppy?" Kurt asked half-confused and half-skeptical.

"No, Kurt, I'm getting a kid," Blaine said sarcastically. "Of course I'm getting a puppy!" he gushed. Kurt, meanwhile, remained quiet and kept eating his pasta. If only Blaine knew… "Kurt? Kurt!" Blaine waved his hand exaggeratingly in front of his face obviously trying to regain his attention.

"Huh?"

"I just said that, well, I know you prefer cats," he started and Kurt remembered their second date when he had told Blaine his opinions on cats over dogs and why they were so much better. Blaine, puppy-like as he was, obviously was a dog person. In the end they had agreed to disagree. "But, uh, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with me to the shelter next Saturday and help me pick my puppy?" he said nervously, fiddling with the sleeve of his own blazer.

"Blaine…" Kurt said simply because he didn't know what to say. If he was breaking it up with Blaine today then he obviously wasn't going to go out with him next week.

"Wait, before you say anything," Blaine cut him off already sensing the newly-placed tension in the air. "I know this is a big deal. Usually it's only couples who get dogs and it happens quite down the road, once they've been together for quite some time. But I'm not asking you to get a dog with me, you know. It's just, well, I thought it would be fun, and, you know, if you ever come by my place you're going to have to see it and perhaps interact with it so I think you should at least like the little guy…or girl, I haven't decided yet," Blaine rambled.

It seemed like both of them tended to ramble when nervous. Kurt remained speechless, unable to do anything but stare at Blaine. This, of course, just made Blaine feel even more nervous.

"I'm not trying to freak you out here, I mean, we haven't even officially declared this to be an official boyfriend relationship…which brings me to something I wanted to say. I was going to at least wait until after dessert, perhaps even if I convinced you I would have done this at my place, but, uh, no time like the present, right? Right?" he continued anxiously.

Kurt was honest-to-God frozen in place. No, no, no. This was virtually his worst nightmare coming to life. Blaine was going to ask him to be his boyfriend. What in the world?! How was he supposed to do this now? Besides, Blaine's eyes were just so powerful, if he seriously asked him, how was Kurt supposed to say no? Obviously he would, but how could he live with himself after seeing Blaine looking at him like he just ran over his puppy with his car, pulled in reverse and done it again?

"I know this may seem rushed to some people, but, you know, this is something you just _feel_. Besides, Nick and Jeff got together after the third date, just a couple of weeks and BAM! They've now been together for 5 years. So, it's not like we're doing something wrong. Of course there's Thad who waited like 3 months…but we're different! I mean, I think we're different. We can pull this off, right? I want this; I feel this is the right thing. I don't feel like it's rushed or anything. This past month was one of the best of my life and I really, really like you Kurt. And I'm not expecting anything, you know, if that's what you're thinking. I just, I want us to be more because I really care about you and I really like you and I think we could really work as a couple," he said before hesitantly taking Kurt's hand, which was conveniently resting in the table, between his.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt finally sighed, gently pulling his hand away from Blaine's.

It was too late. As Kurt heard Blaine speak he found himself agreeing with everything he heard. Of course it felt right and of course Kurt also really cared about Blaine and he really liked him and it just felt right to be with him and call him his boyfriend. Everything felt right to him, like it was just meant to happen. Of course the L word still wasn't in his mind; it was just too soon…but he thought about it, he was definitely falling, and he could just picture the moment when they would both exchange their 'I love you's and all of the wonderful times they would have as a couple.

"I can't," he found himself whispering instead. As predicted, Blaine's face broke. "I, uh, I've actually been thinking about it and I came to the conclusion that it would just be best if we stopped seeing each other."

"What?" Blaine's voice didn't sound angry, instead, it sounded broken.

"It's just…we wouldn't work out, Blaine."

"Of course we would! You…you're like this puzzle piece that just seems to fit perfectly with me."

"There's just so many things and, I'm really sorry, Blaine. I swear it was never my intention to hurt you. This past month has been just as great for me and you have to know that –you're going to hate me for bringing this cliché– but it seriously isn't you, it's me. You're an amazing person and I'm sure you'll find someone that will be just what you are looking for and he's going to be one lucky guy…but I'm just not him."

"I can't believe this is happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to confess my feelings for you and you were supposed to return them and we would agree to become boyfriends and we would get some celebratory cheesecake feeding each other pieces because we would just want to show our new relationship in the most corny and annoyingly sweet way possible!" Blaine said.

"Blaine…" Kurt tried to say.

"Why?" Blaine said instead

"Excuse me?"

"You said it wasn't me. You said it was you, and you said there were many things that made this a bad idea. I want to know what these things are," Blaine demanded.

"It's nothing important, Blaine. It's just that I don't want this," Kurt lied.

"You're lying," Blaine said simply.

"What? No I'm not!"

"You're a good actor, I'll give you that, but your left eye slightly twitches every time you lie. It's something I've noticed."

"It doesn't!" Kurt protested.

"Sure it does. Try it if you don't believe me. Tell me a lie, a real lie though, if you say something like "My name is Carl" or something so obvious like that it won't work, it has to be something you make up when you are genuinely trying to fool me."

"I am not trying to fool you!" Kurt yelled and, now that he was focusing on it, he did feel his eye twitch. Damn his body. _The traitor, _Kurtcouldn't help but think.

"See, I told you," Blaine said slightly smug but cut it off when he saw Kurt's glare. "Look, I just think that if you're going to break up with me –before we even start dating, I might add– I deserve to know why."

They stared at each other; Kurt defiantly and Blaine persuasively. Kurt could see nothing but sincere sadness and confusion in Blaine's eyes; he really wanted to understand why he was being cut off when everything had been going so perfectly. And Kurt did owe him, he supposed. Besides, a small part of him, the one that cared about Blaine so much, was pushing him to come clean, to help Blaine understand and maybe even incite him to stay friends.

"Not here," he finally said. Before he fully realized what happened Blaine had called the waiter, asked for the check, given his credit card, and claimed his car from the valet. He was now in Blaine's car (him having taken a cab to the restaurant) and on the way to Blaine's place (he supposed).

Blaine's car was really nice. A Mercedes Benz –Kurt couldn't identify the exact model with everything happening so fast– with comfortable leather seats. It was very clean and soft top 40's music filled the atmosphere. Apparently Blaine lived close to the restaurant because they arrived fairly quickly. Blaine lived in a penthouse…a penthouse, for Christ's sake! Kurt knew he had a roommate, Wes, but still, this ought to be one of the most expensive places in the city if all of the luxuries he could see were any indication. Apparently Wes was out, because there weren't any noises announcing another presence.

"Wes is out with Maria," Blaine said taking off his blazer and carefully folding it over the sofa's back before sitting down and motioning Kurt to do the same. Kurt was rooted to the spot, though. Most of the wall seemed to be glass and the view was amazing, the décor was impressive and everything just looked so elegant and well chosen. Eventually he snapped out of it and sat on the opposite side of the sofa.

"Your place looks great!" Kurt complimented partly because it was true, partly because it was the polite thing to say, and partly because he wanted to stall what was coming.

"Thanks. I can't take all the credit, though; most of it is Sera's work. She's an interior designer and a dear friend of mine so when I got the place she just sort of took over. Wes and I were able to rein her in though, and she was kind enough to take our opinion into consideration seeing as this is where we would be living. In the end Wes and I were happy with how it all turned out and Sera was able to go terrorize somebody else," he explained. "If you, uh, want, maybe I'll give you the grand tour later."

"I'd like that," Kurt said despite knowing he probably wouldn't get past the living room by the time this conversation was over.

"I totally forgot my manners! You want anything to drink? Coffee, water…"

"Water's fine," Kurt said not really thirsty but needing every second he could get.

Blaine nodded and walked into another room, the kitchen, where he heard the clinking of glass as Blaine took out their glasses. "Ice?" he yelled.

"No, thanks."

The hum of the refrigerator dispensing the water was the only thing that could be heard besides Kurt's thumping heartbeat. Finally Blaine returned with two glasses of water. He handed Kurt his and sat down in his previous spot. He took a sip of his water as Kurt did the same before placing the glass in the modern glass table and Kurt mimicked him knowing this couldn't be put off any longer.

"Ok, talk to me," was all Blaine said.

* * *

**Cliffie! I'm sorry! Leave me your thought****s about the chapter through a review...please? (:********  
**

******BTW. Nobody has shared their thoughts about Finchel with me :( I want to know your opinion! Are they endgame? Do you think they should be together? Ahhh!**

******Enjoy your week, cinnamonvainilla.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello pretties, sorry for the late update but those of you in the middle of final projects and exams will understand. (:**

**Thanks a lot to BleedingHeartsBeFree for betaing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

After Blaine had spoken, Kurt had remained quiet for a whole 3 minutes unable to find a good way to address the subject.

"I just can't Blaine," Kurt finally said hoping Blaine wouldn't push. Of course he would.

"So you've said. I want to know why. It's not just been today Kurt; ever since that first coffee date you've always acted like you were hiding something, like there was something you weren't telling me about. I never pushed because I understand there are things that you don't just share with anyone…but now it is holding you back from accepting a relationship with me even though I can see you want it just as much as I do, and I want to know what it is," Blaine said softly. As though that would transmit the message that he was not just being pushy or nosy but was sincerely interested and concerned.

"I'm scared," Kurt finally whispered and Blaine found himself moving closer to Kurt taking his hands once again.

"What are you scared of, Kurt?"

"I'm scared you'll hate me when I tell you."

"Oh, Kurt, I could never hate you," Blaine said looking deep into glasz.

"You will because I was selfish. And after I tell you, you won't want to see me anymore anyways and even if, for some strange reason you do, I can't take that kind of risk," Kurt said and tears started to well in his eyes.

"Tell me, Kurt," Blaine prompted softly.

"I, uh, I've been leading you on. I never intended to have a romantic relationship with you, just a fun fling because I wanted to be treated like I mattered to someone, I wanted to feel desired and cared for," Kurt confessed looking away, unable to look into Blaine's emotional eyes as he broke his heart even more. Blaine's hands immediately released Kurt's and he involuntarily moved further away, as though the blow would lessen if he wasn't so close to the source of his pain.

"Why would you do that?" Blaine choked out.

"Because I'm a terrible person, okay? I'm selfish and in constant need to be loved and praised. Because I sometimes act without considering how badly my actions will affect others, even those who I love."

"So you thought you would just play with the next guy who showed interest and then flee once he actually got attached to you?" Blaine asked incredulously, standing from the sofa and pacing back and forth.

"No! I swear I thought of stopping this sooner, before any real feeling began to form but…" Kurt trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"But what?!" Blaine yelled stopping his pacing to look directly at Kurt.

"But I couldn't because I never felt the things I felt for you with any of the other men I casually hung out with before…" he finally admitted. Blaine didn't say anything; he just continued to stare at Kurt. "…So I kept putting off breaking with you."

"Why do you do this, Kurt? What is it that keeps you from actually pursuing relationships?"

And this was it, this was when everything truly came to the light. Kurt took a deep breath and motioned Blaine to sit back down which Blaine did after a couple of seconds of staring.

"I have a son, Blaine."

There, he'd said it. And Blaine, Blaine hadn't made a sound. He had gone stiff as a board and was now looking like he wasn't even breathing. His facial expression was not a bad one, per say, but it definitely wasn't a joyous one either…it was just, shocked.

When five minutes had passed and Blaine still hadn't moved a muscle and the only sound was the late New York traffic, Kurt was starting to really panic. He had almost ruined one of Blaine's cushions because of the nervous pulling of a loose string and he was about to really freak out because of Blaine's lack of reaction.

"I should just, uh, leave…" Kurt stammered getting off the sofa and nervously walking toward the door. It wasn't until his had actually touched the handle that Blaine's voice reached his ears.

"Wait!" he said just like he had done a month ago in that coffee shop. Kurt stilled but didn't turn. "You can't just drop something like that on me and then leave," Blaine said. "Please come and sit?"

Kurt hesitated before sighing and turning around. Blaine was standing up in the living room with an unreadable face but pleading eyes. Kurt slowly walked back to the sofa and sat down taking the cushion in his arms as a sort of shield from everything else. Eventually Blaine sat as well and they both stayed in silence for a couple of minutes.

"What's his name?" Blaine eventually asked breaking the silence.

"Jason," Kurt said after several minutes. This, talking about Jace, it made everything more real. This was actually happening, Blaine was asking about his son instead of fleeing or, in this case, throwing Kurt out.

"How, uh, old is Mr. Jason Hummel?" he asked with a hint of playfulness with the nickname.

"Four…soon to be five," Kurt said carefully, testing this newfound knowledge of Blaine not being completely repulsed by his having a kid.

"I see. Would it be too personal if I asked how…" Blaine trailed off not finishing his question but Kurt understood perfectly.

"Yes," he said and once again Blaine's face fell but quickly recovered nodding in understanding. "But I'll tell you."

"You will?"

"It's only natural for you to ask and anyways…I want you to know, I guess," he said a little unsurely.

Blaine leaned over and squeezed Kurt's arm reassuringly before straightening again.

"First I'd like to stay that I love him more than anything, he is my everything, and I wouldn't change him for the world," Kurt said and waited for Blaine to nod to continue. "It was a drunken mistake. We were at a friend's house, Daniel's, celebrating his birthday and there were lots of people, lots of dancing, loud music and, of course, lots and lots of alcohol. I've never been a drinker, but my friends kept telling me to relax and enjoy and let go so eventually I gave in thinking a beer or two wouldn't do much harm. I had a boyfriend at the time, Cole, and he got so wasted I found him making out (and by making out I mean practically fucking with his clothes on) with one of my friends, not really a close friend but still, it hurt. So I ended up drowning my sorrows in several drinks even after the couple of beers I had already drank. I got so plastered that, to the day, I still I can't believe I was able to stay conscious let alone have enough energy to actually, well, get it up…" Kurt trailed off. "Anyways, apparently when drunk my sexuality goes out the window because I woke up next day in one of Daniel's bedrooms, naked and next to a girl I swear I'd never seen before in my life. Seeing as this was my very first one-night stand and the first time I'd done it with a girl I didn't know how to react. I ended up falling off the bed in panic which woke up this girl, Holly. She mumbled something about a headache. I had been panicking so much I didn't even realize my head felt like it was about to explode and my stomach threatened to empty its contents any moment. So I get dressed and so does Holly and we sort of just awkwardly, at least on my part, sit cross-legged on opposite sides of the bed…"

"_Well, that was fun…I guess. I can't say I remember much but it sure feels like I enjoyed it," the blonde in front of Kurt says casually and Kurt wonders how the hell she is so relaxed after what just happened._

"_Fun?! No, no, no. I can't believe I did this!" Kurt says shaking his head violently and regretting it the moment pain erupts intensely and he is most definitely about to puke, he's sure of it._

"_Oh God, please tell me this wasn't your first time or something like that," she says._

"_What? NO! Well, in a way it is but…"_

"_In a way? Do you even remember what way we did it? Cuz from the soreness in my groin I'm thinking it was something that required lots of flexibility…"_

"_STOP!" Kurt yells dismayed at this girl's complete lack of modesty._

"_Oh, c'mon sweet cheeks, don't be such a prude. If we've done it, we can definitely talk about it, don't you think?" she asks._

"_Seriously, how can you just act like this?" Kurt asks, incredulous at this girl's attitude._

"_Just the way I am, I guess. Seriously, why are you making such a big deal out of this? Oh, right, first in a way; what way was it then?"_

"_I, well, I'm, uh…I'm gay!" Kurt finally said._

"_Well, I highly doubt we just had a very strange sleepover. Wait; does this make me a hag? Hmm…I always figured it would be somebody else like Ricky Martin or Neil Patrick Harris…"_

"_Oh God, please stop," Kurt begs._

"_Well I feel honored to be your very first hag, umm," she trails off realizing she doesn't even know his name._

"_Kurt, Kurt Hummel and you're…"_

"_Holly Holliday," she says happily._

"_A, uh, pleasure," he says and Holly wags her eyebrows suggestively. "Seriously, stop," he says sure his face is going to stay permanently red._

"_Well Kurt, this was very fun but I have to run; I'm assuming you attend at Parsons?" she asks picking up her cell phone and other things she finds and putting them in her purse._

"_Uh, yeah," Kurt says hesitantly. So this is it? They were just going to go their separate ways and put this behind them just like that?_

"_Then I'll see you around in campus. Bye, Kurt," she says and pecks his lips on her way out._

"Well that's…interesting," Blaine commented once Kurt paused his tale. Just a tiny hint of amusement is present in his voice but Kurt detected it in a flash.

"Stop, don't you dare laugh at me. I was embarrassed beyond belief!" he exclaimed and covered his face with the cushion in embarrassment.

"But I bet you looked just adorable," Blaine teased and ducked when Kurt threw the cushion at him. "HEY! I should just keep this with me, see how you do without your safety blanket," Blaine pouted, even going as far as to stick his tongue out.

"You will give it back if you want to hear the rest of the story," Kurt threatened but his voice was too soft to completely pull it off. His heart warmed seeing Blaine joke around a little bit to try and make this less uncomfortable for Kurt. Blaine, of course, handed back the cushion and signaled Kurt to continue his story. "Well, I didn't really hear about Holly until about five weeks later…"

_Kurt was running to get to his next class '_Drawing Studio' _because Mr. Jerries was quite harsh on those who arrive late to one of his lectures and Kurt was already having a crappy day as it was._

"_Kurt!" he hears a female voice yell and it sounds vaguely familiar but he's sure it doesn't belong to any of his friends so she couldn't be referring to him. "Kurt Hummel stop!" the voice says now commanding. Ok, so maybe she _was_ talking to him. He stops, now resigned to being signaled out by the professor for his tardiness and turns towards the voice._

"_Holly?" he says, puzzled. Despite her words of seeing each other around school, they hadn't seen or heard from each other since that night at Daniel's._

"_Jeez, how is it that you run so fast?" she says trying to catch her breath. _Try being openly gay in high school in Homophobia, Ohio, _Kurt thinks dryly recalling how he used to constantly try and escape the bullies at his school._

"_Did you need anything, Holly? Because as you could tell I'm actually in a bit of a hurry," he says instead._

"_I, uh, I have something I need to tell you…" she says and for once since he'd met her she actually looks nervous._

"_Well, tell me already. As I said, I seriously need to get moving."_

"_I can see this isn't a good time, but I rarely see you and as I don't have your phone or address I have to rely on casually bumping into you," she explains. When Kurt does nothing but stare at her to continue she starts talking again. "It's not something I can just tell you in a couple of minutes so you can make it to your class, but it is really important that we talk as soon as possible so I would really appreciate it if you could find some time for what I've got to say."_

"_Look, this is my last class of the day, ok? Can whatever you have to say wait until then?" he asks happy that at least by now they are talking while they are walking so hopefully he won't be more than ten minutes late._

"_I suppose…" she says._

"_Great," he says and pulls out a pen and a post it from his bag and scribbles down his number and address before reaching his classroom. They say their goodbyes and Kurt finally enters his class._

_Right as the class is dismissed and the students are already leaving the classroom Kurt receives a text from Holly telling him she would be at his apartment in 20 minutes and confirming his assistance. His reply is a simple OK and he quickly makes his way to his small apartment._

_When he gets there Holly is already sitting with her back against the door._

"_I'm sorry, I got a little caught up in traffic," he explains._

"_It's alright, I've only been here for a couple of minutes anyway," she says standing up and brushing non-existent dirt from her jeans._

_Kurt opens his door and carefully places his coat on the hanger inviting Holly to do the same with her jacket._

"_Would you like something to drink?" he asks already filling a glass of water for himself._

"_No, it's okay. Listen, Kurt, this is something that is sort of eating me inside and I just have to tell you already," she says and Kurt really starts to worry seeing how nervous she is._

"_Well, okay, let's go sit in the living room and you can tell me everything," he says already fearing the worse. She has come to announce she has some disease she accidently had infected him with, or maybe her boyfriend (who was three times Kurt's size) found out what had happened and was now looking for Kurt to make him pay, or maybe…_

"_Kurt, I think I'm pregnant and I think – no, I'm sure – it's yours…" she says interrupting his train of thought. What?! Out of all the scenarios he envisioned this was NOT one of them._

"_What?!" he manages to choke out._

"_Well, I got worried when I missed my period a week ago but thought maybe I was just late or simply something else had happened. Gwen, that's my roommate, suggested I took a test. She bought it for me and everything since I was, well, freaking out. It was positive, Kurt," she says._

"_But, but…"_

"_It could be a false positive, of course. The only way to really know is by going to the doctor but…"_

"_Doctor," Kurt repeats numbly._

"_I sort of already booked up an appointment; it's this Saturday and I was just wondering if maybe you could, um, come with?"_

_Kurt's thoughts run a thousand miles an hour. He? A father? He was barely 19, just about to finish his first year of college in the school and city of his dreams…He couldn't possibly be a father now._

"_Kurt?" Holly asks timidly and Kurt realizes he has not answered Holly's question. He desperately wants to say no and remove himself from everything that could connect him to a child. But he was raised by Burt Hummel to always do what was right and if this turned out to be real, he was just going to have to deal with it._

"_Uh, yeah, sure. Saturday. You can, uh, come over and we'll get there together," he says trying very hard to act controlled. He cracks though, "How could this happen?" he asks mostly rhetorically. "We used a condom, I know we did. I don't know how any of us had any sense to actually practice safe sex in the state we were in, but we did. I had the misfortune of finding our used condom when I was cleaning up Daniel's bedroom."_

"_I know, I saw it as well. I guess we got to be that tiny percentage of error," she says._

_They stayed together for a few more hours, not really talking just lost in their own thoughts and internal struggles. Eventually Holly announces she has to leave and reminds him of Saturday telling him she'll come around 8 for their appointment at 8:30. This time she doesn't peck his lips as she leaves._

* * *

**So there it is. Thoughts?! Leave me a review or PM me!**

**PS. Anyone else suffering from glee-drawal? Season 5, please!**

**cinnamonvainilla**


End file.
